


Тогда и сейчас, или История сексуальной жизни Северуса Снейпа

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Cheating, Death Eaters, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Love, First Time, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hetero Sex, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Metamorphmagus Sex, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Post-War, Pregnant Sex, Pubic Hair, Rape, Severus Snape-centric, Sex Toys, Snape is not an angel, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Underage - Freeform, Whipping, do not copy to another site, sex fantasies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Вы ведь тоже не думаете, что Снейп был печальным девственником, всю жизнь хранившим лебединую верность умершей возлюбленной?
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди R — NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Тогда и сейчас, или История сексуальной жизни Северуса Снейпа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siellä silloin, tässä nyt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678415) by Crysted. 



> Переводчик хочет предупредить, что Снейп тут неоднозначный. Таймлайн авторский, хэдканоны тоже.

**Нэнси Купер — В одиночку**

Первой любовью Северуса стала Нэнси Купер — она жила на противоположной стороне улицы, носила золотые кольца в ушах и почти всегда ходила в розовом. Он был влюблен в нее с десяти лет, с той самой минуты, когда она перебежала через дорогу и протянула сидящему на ступеньках Северусу пачку писем, опущенных по ошибке в ящик Куперов. 

— Папа говорит, что почта работает из рук вон плохо. Так и есть, правда? — сказала она.

— Да, — выдавил Северус, когда Нэнси уже бежала обратно на свою сторону.

Теперь Северусу исполнилось четырнадцать, а Нэнси как раз отмечала свой шестнадцатый день рождения — она выходила из дверей своего дома в компании подружек, а над их головами колыхались на ветру воздушные шарики с огромными цифрами 1 и 6. На ней была розовая блузка, открывающая живот и тесно обтягивающая внушительную грудь. Впрочим, изгибы ниже талии тоже были вполне достойны. Одна из подружек достала ярко-розовый полароид, и Нэнси тут же принялась позировать.

— Фу, он на нас пялится! — громко прошептала еще одна подружка Нэнси. Девушки тут же прервали фотосессию и посмотрели через дорогу.

— А, это всего лишь мальчишка Снейпов, — пренебрежительно махнула рукой Нэнси, увлекая подружек к машине. — Он со странностями. Не обращай внимания, он все время тут сидит.

Когда машина с девушками скрылась из виду, Северус заметил, что одна из фотографий упала на землю. Он быстро пересек дорогу и подобрал снимок. 

На глянцевой фотографии Нэнси округлила губы, как для поцелуя, и руками приподняла груди, направляя их прямо в камеру. Во рту у Северуса внезапно пересохло, а в штанах стало тесно. Он быстро перебежал обратно через дорогу, нырнул в кусты и огляделся. Внутрь нельзя, там все еще ругались родители. Так что он забрался поглубже в заросли можжевельника и принялся вглядываться в густые накладные ресницы Нэнси и ее торчащие сиськи, водя рукой по члену. Вскоре Северус кончил на засохшую мамину клумбу.

**Барти Крауч-младший — Со своим полом**

— Я не гей, — заметил Северус и отодвинулся подальше, когда Барти Крауч, после долгого разговора про девчонок и секс, потянулся к пряжке на его ремне.

— Я тоже! — Барти затряс головой, все еще не оставляя штаны Северуса в покое. Северус стукнулся спиной о стену. — Ни капельки не гей, — продолжил он, пожалуй, слишком горячо, чтобы это было правдой. — Но нам же нужно подготовиться, чтобы знать, что делать, когда придет время. Да?

— Ну... да, — не очень уверенно согласился Северус. В свои шестнадцать он не мог похвастаться богатым опытом — даже не целовался ни разу. — Но парни меня не возбуждают.

— А ты не думай про меня как про парня. Закрой глаза.

— Но как мы будем пробовать? — спросил Северус. Барти уже успел разделаться с его ремнем. — У нас пизды нет... А в задницу трахаться я не хочу! 

Там же какашки, фу, противно! Барти немного подумал и опустился на колени.

— Ну рот зато есть. Девочки тоже в рот берут. Надо потренироваться, а то вдруг заглотишь слишком глубоко, и тебя стошнит?

— Но мы же у девчонок в рот брать не будем! Ну то есть... это же совсем другое дело, разве нет?

— Наверное... Но когда тебе сосут, ты ведь не просто сидишь сложа руки и ничего не делаешь, — объяснил Барти. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ее вырвало тебе прямо на член? 

— Нет, наверное...

Северус вздрогнул, когда Барти стянул с него трусы. 

— Закрой глаза, — посоветовал Барти и обхватил член Северуса губами.

Северус послушался, хотя ситуация все еще казалась не особо приятной. Дыхание Барти было теплым, а когда тот шумно втянул член в рот и принялся сосать, неприятным это назвать уже не получалось. Куда лучше, чем Северус себе представлял. Барти снова заглотил член, провел по головке языком. На самом деле это было даже здорово, и Северус почти забыл, что ему сосет парень.

Настолько здорово, что он стал подаваться бедрами вперед и машинально запустил пальцы в волосы Барти, направляя его движения. Вдруг Барти, закашлявшись, отодвинулся, и Северус тут же распахнул глаза.

— Видишь, слишком глубоко. Хорошо, что попробовали, правда? — заметил Барти, и не успел Северус хоть что-то ответить, как он снова принялся сосать. 

Северус опять закрыл глаза и постарался не шевелиться — нелегко, когда тебе так хорошо от губ и языка на члене. Оттого, что пришлось сдерживаться, он возбудился еще больше и кончил, не успев толком осознать происходящее.

Барти моментально выпустил его член, так что половина спермы попала ему в рот, а вторая — на лицо.

— Об этом надо предупреждать, — заметил он, вставая и вытираясь рукавом мантии. — Девушкам вряд ли понравится, если у них размажется помада, когда им кончат на лицо.

— А разве помада не размажется уже в процессе?

Барти пожал плечами:

— Ну, все равно стоит предупредить, из вежливости.

— Ясно.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — радостно заявил Барти, расстегнул молнию и без капли стеснения вытащил член. У него уже вовсю стояло, и Северус даже слегка испугался. Барти был на год младше, но член размером почти не уступал его собственному, по крайней мере в возбужденном состоянии. — Вставай на колени.

Барти надавил Северусу на плечо. Тот опустился на колени и как можно шире открыл рот. Зубами задевать не стоит, это он знал, но этим его информированность о минетах и ограничивалась, потому что он все-таки не гей. Он осторожно обхватил член губами и принялся, хоть и без особой уверенности, двигать головой вперед-назад.

— Ну пососи! И языком! — нетерпеливо потребовал Барти и схватил его за волосы, чтобы контролировать движения. Больно схватил, между прочим, но в тот момент Северус был не в состоянии возмущаться. Он просто делал то, что ему велели, и совсем скоро Барти начал с силой толкаться ему в рот. Пару раз член проник так глубоко, что Северуса чуть не стошнило, но, к счастью, он сумел сдержаться. Барти понадобилось больше времени, чем ему — или просто Северус сосал хуже? — но потом он все-таки выдохнул, что сейчас кончит. Пары секунд оказалось явно не достаточно, чтобы предупредить, и большая часть спермы попала Северусу в горло. 

— Ты слишком поздно сказал, — заметил Северус, сплевывая. Вкус ему не понравился. Чисто ради интереса он пробовал раньше собственную сперму, но эта оказалась на вкус еще хуже.

— Извини. Буду теперь знать, — сказал Барти без тени раскаяния в голосе. — Стоило попробовать, да? 

Он похлопал Северуса по спине. Тот пожал плечами и очистил лицо заклинанием. Быть сверху ему скорее даже понравилось, но он решил, что больше ничем таким заниматься не будет. Ему нравились девчонки. Секс с девчонками наверняка куда круче.

**Алекто Кэрроу — Не повезло**

Северус частенько рассматривал фотографию Нэнси, думая, каким же будет его настоящий первый раз, но когда долгожданный первый раз наступил, он почти не нервничал, потому что был в стельку пьян. Случилось это на секретной вечеринке выпускников-семикурсников на берегу Черного озера. Алкоголь, как всем известно, стирает границы, так что рецепт первого раза был прост, как огневиски. Северус не стал ломаться, когда Алекто Кэрроу прошептала ему на ухо, что не прочь узнать о сексе побольше. 

Он поискал взглядом Лили, но та уже ушла с вечеринки, наверняка с этим чертовым Поттером. Поэтому Северус ухватил Алекто за руку и потащил за собой к школе. У второй теплицы Алекто вдруг остановилась, взялась теплой, почти потной ладонью за его лицо и прижалась мокрыми губами к его рту. Северус попытался ответить, но получилось откровенно не очень, потому что Алекто так быстро мотала головой из стороны в сторону, что их зубы то и дело стукались. Целоваться ему не понравилось. Они упали на мешки с удобрениями и принялись неуклюже раздевать друг друга.

Развязывать шнурки сил не хватило, штаны остались болтаться на щиколотках. С лифчиком он тоже не справился, Алекто пришлось помочь. Когда лифчик наконец сняли, оказалось, там есть на что посмотреть и что потрогать, хотя груди слегка обвисли. 

— Давай к делу, — поторопила Алекто. — Ты знаешь заклинание?

Северус сначала не понял, что речь идет о каком-то конкретном заклинании, поэтому решил продемонстрировать свои (теоретические) умения и запихнуть член в Алекто, но та его остановила.

— Предохранительные чары, забыл? — раздраженно заметила она. 

— Ах да.

Северус потянулся за мантией, но та отлетела слишком далеко, и ему пришлось встать с Алекто и — со штанами на лодыжках и голым членом наперевес — поковылять к мантии. По дороге он, разумеется, упал и как следует приложился мужским достоинством о камень.

Если бы Северус не был так пьян, он бы, наверное, сгорел со стыда, но сейчас просто поднялся и вытащил палочку из кармана мантии. Он произнес заклинание, которое предположительно сработало, но полной уверенности у него не было — нужный орган все еще болел от встречи с камнем и угрожающе стремился вниз.

— Ну? — вздохнула Алекто.

— Подожди немного, надо... зарядиться, — сказал Северус и потер больное место, все еще стоя к ней спиной (и голой задницей). Алекто тяжело вздохнула, и Северус мог бы поклясться, что услышал что-то вроде: «Надо было брать того хаффлпаффца».

Северус закрыл глаза и попытался пробудить член к жизни. Он подумал про Нэнси Купер, но эта картинка уже поистрепалась от частого использования. Тогда он подумал про Лили. Он представил, что Лили ушла с вечеринки вместе с ним, что это она нетерпеливо ерзает сейчас на мешках с удобрениями. Между ног запульсировало. 

Северус повернулся и заковылял обратно, к ждущей его девушке. Алекто совсем не походила на стройную Лили, но было темно, и Северус был пьян, так что если прищуриться — получалось отчасти обмануть самого себя

— Тебе в глаз что-то попало?

— Ничего не говори, — сказал Северус и поцеловал ее. На этот раз поцелуй вышел довольно приятным, потому что Алекто не успела толком в нем поучаствовать. Он поискал пальцами нужное отверстие и, почти уверенный, что нашел, запихнул в нее свой наполовину затвердевший член.

Алекто тихо вскрикнула — неудивительно, она явно была девственницей. Северус слышал, что девушкам нравятся ласки клитора, поэтому принялся копаться в густых завитках, хотя и не очень понимал, где именно полагается трогать. Что из этого всего вообще клитор?

Алекто пришла ему на помощь: направила ладонь в нужное место и терлась о его руку, пока Северус все быстрее двигался внутри нее. Давление становилось уже почти невыносимым, и, как ни старался Северус сдержаться, он кончил всего через несколько минут, застонав от наслаждения. Не то чтобы он много знал о сексе, но с теорией был знаком достаточно, чтобы понимать: несколько минут — это явно маловато. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Вытащи его! — рявкнула Алекто, но продолжила дрочить себе его рукой. — Полижи там.

Северус недоуменно моргнул — к такому он не подготовился. Где лизать-то, если там одни волосы?

Но не признаваться же в своей неопытности? Северус опустил голову и попытался сделать то, что ему велели. Это оказалось не слишком приятно ни по ощущениям, ни на вкус, и волосы все время лезли в рот, но Алекто, кажется, понравилось — значит, вряд ли он был так уж плох. К его облегчению, она кончила всего через несколько минут.

Они молча оделись и отправились в разные стороны, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. Секс, как выяснилось, — бестолковая грязная возня, и Северусу не особо хотелось пробовать снова. 

**Лили Поттер — Удовлетворительно**

Падая в кровать с Лили Поттер, Северус вспомнил свой первый раз год назад, когда он решил, что больше никогда не будет заниматься сексом. Он рассмеялся бы, если бы его рот не был сейчас занят. Он был с _Лили_ , на самом деле был с ней. Каждую клеточку его тела переполняло счастьем, и ничто, ничто не походило на ту нелепую возню с Алекто Кэрроу. С Лили все казалось _правильным_. Как будто они созданы друг для друга. Без спешки, без лишней торопливости они целовались, узнавая друг друга сначала через одежду, потом без нее. Северус покрывал поцелуями тело Лили, пытаясь запомнить каждую родинку, каждую складочку.

Лили пришла _к нему_. К нему!

Это было идеально, как будто кусочки мозаики наконец сошлись, совпали телесно и духовно. Они стонали в унисон, подаваясь друг к другу в общем ритме, и Северус ощутил горячий прилив гордости, когда тело Лили под ним изогнулось в оргазме и она сладко застонала. 

— Лили... Лили, я люблю тебя! — выкрикнул Северус, кончая и впиваясь пальцами в ее бедра.

Он не знал, сколько это заняло времени, но оно длилось и длилось; они оба тяжело дышали. Северус уткнулся лицом в ямку на ее шее и полежал так немного, потом скатился с Лили и лег рядом с ней на бок. 

Счастливая улыбка на его лице тут же угасла при виде катящихся по лицу Лили слез. Он приподнялся на локте и встревоженно посмотрел на нее.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — Северус вдруг испугался: ему-то казалось, что Лили, как и он, наслаждается каждым мгновением.

— Нет, — Лили вытерла глаза. — Это было замечательно. Просто я... я беременна.

Северус заморгал:

— Но ты же не можешь еще... знать, — успел договорить он, прежде чем прочитал в глазах Лили, о чем именно она говорит, и свалился с небес на землю. Минуты, проведенные с ней в раю, оказались поруганы, воздушный замок разлетелся вдребезги.

Северус поднялся и оделся, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки Лили его остановить. Дверь мотеля с шумом захлопнулась за его спиной.

**Диана Харрингтон — Неудовлетворительно**

В комнату ввели явно находящуюся под Империо женщину. Раньше Северус, наверное, почувствовал бы отвращение при одной мысли о том, что должно произойти, но сейчас все чувства как будто онемели. Лили больше не было. Дамблдор обещал помочь, но ничего не сделал. Только хотел, чтобы Северус стал его героем. 

— Эта маггла — Диана Харрингтон, почти как их принцесса, — представил ее Яксли с ухмылкой. — Эта принцесса согласилась нас развлечь. 

Северус смотрел, как женщина раздевается по команде, и ненавидел себя за то, что между ног помимо воли запульсировало. Но он ничего не сделал, когда остальные сгрудились позади женщины. Потому что Дамблдор ошибся — он вовсе не был героем. Северус отвернулся. 

— Лучше поторопись, — заметил Люциус, подходя к Северусу и застегиваясь. — Скоро придет Сивый, и тогда от нее мало что останется. 

Северус поднялся. Он оказался последним, и женщина уже была заляпана с ног до головы. Это мало возбуждало, поэтому он счистил сперму заклинанием, прежде чем войти в растраханную дырку. После всех Пожирателей туго там уже не было, но могло сойти, если закрыть глаза и подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Нэнси Купер. Лили — нет, не Лили, еще слишком больно. Да хоть Алекто Кэрроу, черт возьми!

Он толкался все быстрее, все резче, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то удовольствие от женщины, которую не хотел, к которой чувствовал только отвращение и жалость. Зачем он вообще ввязался? Мог бы отказаться, как всегда, уйти, повернуться спиной к этому кошмару. 

Вот он, герой Дамблдора, насилует беззащитную женщину. 

Северус знал, что ничего не выйдет, узел в животе затягивался все теснее, эрекция пропадала с каждым толчком. Он притворился, что кончил, и торопливо отошел к остальным.

Появился Сивый. Северус слышал вопли женщины, когда ее разрывали на куски. 

Он, герой Дамблдора, просто сидел и слушал.

**Беллатрикс Лестрейндж — Фетиши**

— А разве ты не за... — начал было Северус, когда Беллатрикс Лестрейндж накрыла его губы своими.

— А ты, кажется, напрашиваешься на порку, — улыбнулась она, не отодвинувшись ни на четверть дюйма.

— Но... 

Договорить он не успел, Беллатрикс шлепнула его по заднице. И не то чтобы нежно.

— Рудольфус трахает баб направо и налево, я сама видела его на этих ваших оргиях, и никто слова не скажет, — пожаловалась Беллатрикс, толкая Снейпа на кровать. Она задрала юбку, обнажив белое бедро, и придавила его грудь к матрасу высоким сапогом на шпильке. — Так что прекрати ныть. Если, конечно, у бедного маленького Северуса нет проблем, о которых он не хочет рассказывать остальным.

— Со мной все в порядке, благодарю, — огрызнулся Северус. 

— Вот и проверим.

Беллатрикс убрала ногу, прошла, цокая каблучками, к шкафу в дальнем конце комнаты и распахнула дверцы, демонстрируя изумленному Северусу богатый арсенал секс-игрушек, в основном темных цветов. Она выбрала одну из плетей и вернулась к кровати.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — Северус посмотрел на плеть с подозрением. 

— Ты девственник?

— Разумеется, нет, — фыркнул Северус. — Просто это все не в моем вкусе. Я не мазохист.

— Зато я — да, — плеть полетела ему прямо в лицо. Беллатрикс снова приподняла юбки и уселась ему на колени, раздвинув ноги. — Докажи, что не девственник. Покажи мне, что умеешь, — мурлыкнула она, проведя пальцами по его щеке. 

Северус ударил ее по лицу, не сильно, но так, чтобы застать врасплох.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Ничего себе, — Беллатрикс довольно улыбнулась.

— Ты хочешь наказания? — спросил он холодно и, скинув ее с себя, бросил животом на кровать. Он задрал подол ее юбки и с размаху опустил хлыст на обнаженные ягодицы. 

Беллатрикс взвизгнула. Северус смотрел на красные следы от удара на белой коже и не мог сдержать возбуждения. В голосе Беллатрикс смешались боль и удовольствие, когда он ударил еще раз, на этот раз чуть мягче после первого сильного удара. Видимо, так и следовало поступать.

— Оказывается, малыш Севви знает толк, — мурлыкнула Беллатрикс.

— Для тебя — профессор Снейп, — прошипел он и замахнулся сильнее. 

Секс с Беллатрикс походил на драку, на борьбу с синяками и укусами — но оба получали от этой борьбы удовольствие. Северус кончил первым, извиваясь под Беллатрикс всем телом, но она только рассмеялась и продолжила скакать на нем. И не останавливалась, пока они оба, потные и изможденные, не кончили дважды. Это так сильно отличалось от всего его прошлого опыта, что, хотя после первого раза Северус решил, что это слишком, отказаться от Беллатрикс он так и не смог.

Профессор Снейп остался с ней надолго. Беллатрикс стала его первой постоянной партнершей, с которой он, пусть и нерегулярно, занимался сексом не один год. С ней он превратился из неуверенного в себе мальчишки в настоящего мужчину, такого, который знает, чего хочет, как хочет и когда хочет. Хотя последнее зависело скорее от Беллатрикс — Северус вовсе не был у нее единственным, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что обычный секс уже не подходил ему. Требовалось что-то еще... что-то особенное, чтобы дать ему то что нужно.

И он знать не знал, где будет искать способную удовлетворить его женщину, когда Беллатрикс угодила в Азкабан.

**Нимфадора Тонкс — Фантазия**

Мысль о связи с ученицей неоднократно мелькала в голове у Северуса, к чему скрывать, но он ни разу не сделал первого шага — по целому ряду причин. Ну, во-первых, это было незаконно. И аморально, а он все-таки сохранил остатки морали, несмотря ни на что.

В-третьих же, ученицы вовсе не выстраивались в очередь у его двери, торопясь предложить интимные услуги, хотя за эти годы несколько раз и звучали намеки насчет кое-чего в обмен на хорошую оценку. Но окклюменция всегда помогала понять: речь не об искреннем интересе, а об отчаянии, а Северус на доверял отчаявшимся людям.

Но на этот раз, кажется, девушка, заигрывавшая с Северусом, думала не только про оценки.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил он, глядя на пылающую шевелюру Нимфадоры Тонкс.

— Я всего лишь позволила себе заметить, что недостатки вашей внешности сильно преувеличивают, профессор, — ответила та, не моргнув глазом. Наглости ей, по крайней мере, было не занимать.

— Десять баллов с Хаффлпаффа. Я предупреждал, что в моем кабинете шутки недопустимы, — холодно напомнил Северус. — Еще раз — и останетесь на отработку.

Мисс Тонкс подалась вперед, чуть улыбаясь:

— Отработка — это ужасно, профессор. Что угодно может случиться.

— Что я только что сказал? — мрачно предупредил Северус. Девчонка вздохнула в притворном раскаянии и уселась на учительский стол, непозволительно широко разведя колени.

— В таком случае я заслужила отработку. Мы можем провести ее прямо сейчас?

— Мисс Тонкс, — начал он, но закончить не успел. Тонкс схватила его за руку и положила ладонь себе на грудь — выпуклость, казалось, стала больше под его прикосновением.

— Если я не нравлюсь вам такой, я могу принять любой облик, — она лукаво посмотрела, и только тут Северус вспомнил о ее способностях к метаморфомагии. Мысль о сексе с Нимфадорой Тонкс вдруг показалась весьма привлекательной.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я понравлюсь тебе? — спросил он, не мешая ей пристроить его другую руку у себя на бедре. 

— Меня не привлекают сладкие мальчики с обложек. Предпочитаю грубую мужскую красоту. 

— Я имею в виду, что кое-что из моих... предпочтений может оказаться для тебя слишком, — сказал он очень мягко. 

— О, — выдохнула Тонкс. — Теперь вы меня еще больше заинтересовали...

— Осветли волосы до каштанового, — приказал Северус, принявшись за пуговицы на ее натянувшейся рубашке. Тонкс удовлетворенно вздохнула и сделала то, что ей велели, но тут же встревоженно взглянула на дверь.

— Э-э-э, профессор... Может быть, лучше запереть дверь?

— Запри. Уж какие-то заклинания ты должна была освоить за время учебы? — проворчал Северус. Рубашка наконец расстегнулась, открывая черный лифчик, из которого выпирали груди размера на два больше. С лифчиком он справился с первой попытки. 

Замок на двери щелкнул. Рубашка и лифчик Тонкс быстро упали на пол. 

— Они все еще растут? — удивился Северус, сжимая пышную плоть.

— А какой размер вы предпочли бы, профессор? 

— Разумный, — сказал он, и грудь в его руках ощутимо уменьшилась. Это действительно нечто _особенное_ , то, чего ему не хватало.

Тонкс неожиданно поцеловала его. Это не должно было оказаться сюрпризом, наверное, но в жизни Северуса секс давно не включал в себя поцелуи. Кажется, девчонка действительно не понимала, на что согласилась, и при мысли об этом в штанах стало тесно.

Северус ответил на поцелуй — его давно уже никто так не целовал. С желанием, почти невинно. Руки Тонкс потянулись к пуговицам на его рубашке. Пусть секс с Беллатрикс был зачастую грубым и Северус в нем доминировал, власть в отношениях принадлежала ей, не ему. Если что-то не нравилось Беллатрикс, об этом даже не разговаривали. Если что-то не нравилось Северусу, они сначала пробовали и решали потом. 

Но сейчас главным был Северус. Он ухватил Тонкс за запястья и оторвал ее от себя. 

— Нет, мисс Тонкс. Ты будешь делать то, что я велю. 

С этими словами Северус запустил руки ей под юбку, задрал подол до бедер, разорвал колготки по шву и к собственной радости обнаружил, что самое главное прикрыто лишь тоненькой полоской стрингов, которые так легко сдвинуть в сторону. Волос не было совсем — видимо, метаморфомагией можно контролировать и эту часть тела. Северус не возражал против волос, если, конечно, это не заросли Алекто Кэрроу, но почти фарфоровая гладкость оказалась приятным разнообразием. 

Тонкс довольно выдохнула. Пальцы Северуса задержались на упругой плоти, развели складки в стороны, погладили бугорок клитора. Он позволил Тонкс наслаждаться умелыми прикосновениями, пока на ее щеках не выступил румянец и она не выгнулась на столе, подставляясь под ласки. Потом Северус убрал руку и услышал ее разочарованный стон.

— Пожалуйста, профессор...

Но Северус просто стащил ее со стола, развернул к себе спиной и снова толкнул вперед.

— Тихо.

Он не хотел ни видеть лица Тонкс, ни слышать ее голоса. Быстро произнеся предохраняющее заклинание, Северус одним движением вошел в нее, и Тонкс вскрикнула от удовольствия.

Северус сгреб каштановые пряди в кулак и натянул, но так, чтобы не видеть лица, только волосы. Такие же, как у Лили. Лили. Когда они оба были еще молоды, до Поттера, до Алекто, может, даже до Барти, в той ранней юности, когда Северус был по уши в нее влюблен, но на этот раз Лили все почувствовала и отдалась ему. Лили лежала сейчас под ним, в его власти, готовая на все, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие.

Северус зарычал, врываясь в нее все быстрее. Стол скрипел, перья и бумаги сыпались во все стороны, и Лили стонала, больше от наслаждения, чем от боли, хотя и ухватилась за его руку, когда он слишком сильно потянул за волосы. Северус ослабил хватку — под ногтями остались зацепившиеся рыжие волосы — и позволил ей упасть лицом в смятые эссе какого-то курса. Потом крепко взял ее за бедра и стал вбиваться все глубже, так глубоко, что она навсегда его запомнит и никогда уже не захочет никого другого. 

— О, профессор, — простонала девушка, сотрясаясь в судорогах оргазма. Голос был не тем, но ему было слишком хорошо и он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы останавливаться, поэтому он еще сильнее стиснул ее бедра, вызвав протестующий писк, и кончил, выкрикнув имя Лили.

**Нарцисса Малфой — С кем-то знакомым**

Тонкс больше не вернулась — то ли Северус оказался слишком груб для нее, то ли ее задело имя другой женщины, но ему было плевать. С ученицей можно переспать один раз, но потом неизбежно начнутся проблемы. Хотя, откровенно говоря, идея тайного романа в какой-то мере даже привлекала... 

Но это можно сделать и не на работе. Например, с женой друга — хотя Северус и не относил Люциуса Малфоя к числу своих друзей. Два тела сплелись в объятиях, одежда упала на пол дома в тупике Прядильщиков прежде, чем они успели отдать себе отчет в том, что происходит. Северус уже давно издали восхищался Нарциссой, и это мгновение чем-то напомнило ему о том, что было с Лили, но на этот раз все вряд ли закончится виноватыми слезами. Северус знал, что Нарцисса несчастлива с Люциусом — иначе почему она то и дело появлялась у его дверей, чтобы «просто поболтать»?

И наконец они дошли до минуты, которую каждый втайне ждал, наверное, с самого первого визита. Северус затрахает ее до полусмерти, Люциусу такое и не снилось.

Но он тут же передумал, увидев покрывающие тело Нарциссы синяки, от которых она безнадежно пыталась отвлечь его поцелуями. 

— Жесткий секс любишь ты или только он? — спросил он, пока она не успела вовлечь его в очередной поцелуй. Ответа не потребовалось. Он прочел его в ее отчаянных поцелуях, робких прикосновениях и дрожи пальцев на своих запястьях.

Они замедлили темп, но, к удивлению Северуса, это его вовсе не разочаровало. Их поцелуи и прикосновения по-прежнему были полны страсти, просто теперь она стала нежнее и мягче. Впервые за долгое время ему захотелось дарить удовольствие, а не только получать самому, и он целовал разукрашенное синяками тело, спускаясь все ниже, и вкус женщины оказался куда приятнее, чем ему запомнилось. 

Они провели вместе несколько часов, и это, пожалуй, был лучший секс за всю его жизнь. Без спешки, без напряжения. Без давления — они уже знали друг друга и быстро выяснили, кому что нравится. Северус никогда особо не любил болтовни во время секса, но сейчас они с Нарциссой перешептывались, смеялись, бормотали всякие глупости, и он получал удовольствие от вещей, о которых раньше и не думал. 

Они кончали раз за разом. Вместе, в разное время, по очереди. Стоны становились все громче, щеки пылали все ярче, простыни под ними промокли от пота. Перерыв на несколько глотков воды или вина, очищающее заклятие — и все сначала. 

Нарцисса улыбалась, когда они наконец принялись одеваться, потому что солнце уже успело перевалить зенит и клонилось к западу. Но и одевшись, она свернулась клубочком в его объятиях и не хотела уходить.

Оба знали, что остаться Нарцисса просто не может. Поэтому она ушла, чтобы вернуться снова. И возвращалась, пока Люциус не узнал, что жена ему изменяет. После этого Нарцисса Малфой уже не покидала дома.

**Чжоу Чанг — Неосуществимое**

После трех романов с замужними женщинами, ни один из которых не закончился ничем хорошим, Северус решил, что с него хватит. Пора уже усвоить урок и удовлетвориться шлюхами да подцепленными на ночь девками в барах, имени которых на утро и не вспомнишь. Нет, можно еще встретить ту единственную и влюбиться, но от этой надежды Северус отказался еще много лет назад. Годы слишком ожесточили его сердце, чтобы можно было его кому-нибудь открыть, впустить этого кого-то в свою жизнь. К тому же он еще был двойным агентом Дамблдора, и жизней было две.

— Профессор Снейп?

Снейп поднял голову и увидел семикурсницу с Рэйвенкло, Чжоу Чанг, которая беспокойно теребила прядь черных волос. Он осторожно проник в ее мысли: ну да, примерно то же, что и у Тонкс тогда. Любопытство, но еще больше розовых облаков и единорогов — Чанг хотела опытного, авторитетного, но нежного мужчину, и это явно был не Снейп.

— Да? 

Он решил вступить в игру. По крайней мере, слегка собьет спесь с этой рэйвенкловской принцессы. 

— Я... Понимаете, я хотела попросить дополнительных уроков по зельям. Скоро сдача Ж.А.Б.А., и я очень нервничаю.

— Ваше волнение совершенно нормально, мисс Чанг. Полагаю, почти все из ваших сокурсников испытывают то же самое, а у меня нет времени и ресурсов, чтобы заниматься дополнительно со всеми желающими, — он с удовольствием наблюдал, как краска заливает ее щеки. — Ваши оценки весьма достойны. Я думаю, вы неплохо справитесь. 

Это было явным преуменьшением. Но хотя Чанг и стала одной из лучших на курсе, когда ей наконец удалось выкинуть из головы погибшего ухажера, от чрезмерной похвалы студенты задирают нос и становятся самоуверенными и наглыми.

Чанг шагнула чуть ближе к столу. 

— Да, но я надеялась, вы поможете мне советом...

— И какой же совет вам нужен, мисс Чанг? — Северус смерил ее пронзительным взглядом.

— Ну, меня особенно беспокоит «Карнлибеидос», — Чанг опять принялась накручивать волосы на палец. — В учебнике зелье описывается очень кратко, и я так не поняла, как оно на самом деле работает.

— Зелье плотской страсти никогда не включается в экзаменационные вопросы. Оно считается неподходящим для студентов, — спокойно заметил Северус.

— Да? Это замечательно... Но если официально не объявляли, что зелье не включат в вопросы, значит, о нем все-таки могут спросить?

— Теоретически... 

Северус заметил, как она сглотнула, одновременно взволнованно и предвкушающе. Он медленно встал, опираясь о стол. Чанг следила за каждым его движением.

— Хотите знать, как работает это зелье?

— Мне бы очень хотелось...

Чанг снова шагнула и оказалась совсем рядом со столом. 

— Если два человека выпьют «Карнлибеидос», между ними образуется связь, которую невозможно описать словами, — заговорил он, опустив голову так, чтобы смотреть прямо в блестящие глаза Чанг. — Как дрожащая струна. Ее нельзя не заметить, потому что все тело словно вибрирует в такт этой струне и разлука причиняет почти физическую боль.

Чанг сглотнула и прерывисто задышала. Северуса начинала пьянить власть над этой наивной юной девушкой... Да, их влекло друг к другу.

— Когда эти двое касаются кожи друг друга... — сказал он, накрывая ладонью ее теребящие кончики волос пальцы, — происходит настоящий взрыв чувств и эмоций. Почти оргазм — почти, потому что в этом всегда есть обещание чего-то большего, близкого, интимного.

— Профессор... — выдохнула Чанг и поднялась на цыпочки, почти вплотную к его лицу, но Северус поднял голову, отодвигаясь.

— Да, мисс Чанг? — спокойно спросил он, поглаживая ее руку кончиками пальцев.

— Я... я хочу... 

— Что вы хотите?

— Вас.

Северус не мог удержаться от улыбки. Нет, он вовсе не собирался ничего делать, но эти слова, и умоляющий взгляд, и неровное дыхание девушки... Искушение было слишком велико, чтобы просто так от всего отказаться. Он привлек ее к себе за затылок и смял девичьи губы своими. Потом за талию потянул Чанг через стол. Та тут же уловила идею, переползла к нему и уселась на краю стола; но не успела бедняжка опомниться, как уже лежала, распластанная, на столешнице, а Северус крепко сжимал ее запястья, раздвигая ноги коленом.

— Ай, — пискнула она, когда Северус прикусил мочку ее уха. — П-профессор... Мне больно!

— А чего ты ждала? — он слегка отодвинулся, не ослабляя хватки. — Что самый ненавистный преподаватель школы, злобный профессор зельеварения, на самом деле нежный и внимательный любовник?

Чанг, кажется, шокировали его слова, она принялась вертеться, пытаясь высвободится. 

— П-профессор... Профессор Снейп... Я... Я больше не хочу...

— Я так и думал. — Он отпустил ее и выпрямился, а Чанг торопливо слезла со стола и отбежала как можно дальше. — К сожалению, я не смогу предложить вам розовых воздушных замков, мисс Чанг. 

Северус как ни в чем не бывало уселся обратно за стол и притворился, что его совершенно не беспокоит звук ее быстро удаляющихся шагов. Но пульсирующий стоящий член, признаться, некоторое беспокойство все же доставлял.

**Гермиона Грейнджер — Вместе**

Настал день, на который Северус уже даже не надеялся — он влюбился. Да еще и в Гермиону Грейнджер, ту самую, которую считал когда-то невыносимой заучкой. И что еще невероятнее, Гермиона тоже влюбилась в него, своего некогда ненавистного преподавателя. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Гермиона Грейнджер, героиня войны, будет сидеть у его постели в больнице Святого Мунго и читать ему вслух свежий номер «Пророка», даже когда Северус окрепнет настолько, чтобы самостоятельно держать газету. Кто бы поверил, что Гермиона поможет ему добраться потом до дома, кротко снесет все вспышки его гнева и, несмотря на них, явится к его дверям с полными корзинками еды, потому что «больше никто не пришел бы, а я не собираюсь всю жизнь мучиться угрызениями совести за вашу голодную смерть».

Кто бы догадался, что они научатся получать истинное удовольствие от общества друг друга и в конце концов, после всех затруднений, будут целоваться на его диване, словно два дорвавшихся друг до друга подростка — только гораздо, гораздо лучше.

— Гермиона... — Северус оторвался от нее с почти физической болью. — За свою жизнь я сделал много дурного. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. 

— Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя, — она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в уголок рта. — Прошлое прошло, а мы с тобой — здесь и сейчас.

Они действительно были сейчас и здесь, а потом оказались в спальне наверху. И это было совсем иначе, чем раньше, лучше, потому что Северус _любил_ и Гермиона _любила_. Слова еще не прозвучали, и все равно оба знали, кожей чувствовали, что это — навсегда. Позади был долгий путь, но война закончилась, и теперь можно было любить, можно было броситься в неизвестность, открыть сердце.

Кончить вместе — одновременно и клише, и огромная редкость, и у Северуса это получилось только раз в жизни с Нарциссой, да и то они специально старались и рассчитывали время. Но на этот раз было иначе, сейчас Северус и Гермиона двигались так, словно стали единым целым, и достигли пика вместе, выкрикивая имена друг друга. 

Они были вместе здесь и сейчас — и никуда больше не собирались уходить.


End file.
